Harry Potter and the New Order
by Platinum Wolf
Summary: Harry decides it is time for people to know he isn't the naive little boy everyone thought he was.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any money from this story.**

CHAPTER 1

It was three weeks into the holidays and Harry was sat at his desk just finishing reading his OWL result when a brown speckled owl flew into the room. Wondering who it was from he opened the letter and read.

Harry

You would probably rather not hear what I am going to tell you but I think you should. My family are staying at the same place we did last summer and yesterday Hermione turned up to stay for the rest of the holiday. I was walking past Ron's room when I heard him and Hermione talking so I decided to listen to what they were saying. They were talking about what happened at the Ministry, saying it was all your fault that Sirius died and they were injured. Both of them also said they would rather not have anything more to do with you, but they have made a deal with Dumbledore. The deal is in return for you not coming here during the summer they will keep an eye on you and report anything strange to the Headmaster. I know that you value your privacy and thought you should know about this.

Just so you know it wasn't your fault Sirius died it was Volemort's (at this point Harry thought ' I know it wasn't my fault and it hurts that he is gone but I owe it to him, my parents and Cedric to do all I can to defeat Voldemort!') and as for the injuries you tried to stop us all from going with you. It was our choice to go and just so you know I would do it again if I had to!

I talked with Fred and George they can't believe that Dumbledore expects you to spend the whole summer at the Dursley's.

Ron and Hermione have no idea that we know. Don't expect any letters off them as they think that Fred, George and I would never write to you, they are going to tell you on the train that they were not allowed to send you any mail.

If you need anything let us know and we will see what we can do. The three of us are with you no matter what.

Ginny

p.s I finally got my own owl he is called Apollo.

When he had finished reading he screwed up the letter and threw it at the wall. He was fuming not at the loss of friendship but at the fact so called best friends would spy on him. Honestly he was happy to not have to bother with them anymore, they had suffocated him all last year. This is why he had decided to spend the summer cultivating new friendships with people who weren't jealous of his wealth and fame or thought they were smarter and knew better than anyone else.

Suddenly Harry smiled to himself and thought 'Oh Hermione I bet that it was a shock to find out you weren't ranked 1st in the OWL's results'. Sitting back at his desk he looked back over his OWL results

Mr Potter

Here are the results for your OWLs

Passing Grades-------O - Outstanding------E - Exceeds Expectations-------A - Acceptable

Failing Grades--------P - Poor--------------D - Dreadful--------------------T - Troll

SUBJECT ----------------------------- PRACTICAL -------- THEORY----- OVERALL ----- CLASS RANK

Astronomy#-------------------------------- A ------------------- A ------------- A --------------- N/A  
Care of Magical Creatures ------------- O ------------------ O ------------- O --------------- 1st  
Charms ------------------------------------ O ------------------ O ------------- O ----------------1st  
Defence Against the Dark Arts --------- O ------------------ O ------------- O --------------- 1st  
Divination ---------------------------------- E ------------------ N/A ----------- E ---------------- 5th  
Herbology --------------------------------- O ------------------- O ------------ O ---------------- 1st(Equal)  
History of Magic -------------------------- N/A ----------------- O ------------ O ---------------- 1st  
Potions ------------------------------------ O ------------------- O ------------ O ---------------- 1st(Equal)  
Transfiguration --------------------------- O ------------------- O ------------ O ---------------- 1st

#Everyone received an A for this as the exam was interrupted

OVERALL RANKINGS

1st ... Harry Potter  
2nd .. Hermione Granger  
3rd ... Lisa Turpin  
4th ... Terry Boot  
5th ... Draco Malfoy  
6th ... Anthony Goldstein  
7th ... Blaise Zabini  
8th ... Susan Bones  
9th ... Daphne Greengrass  
10th . Hannah Abbot

Congratulations on ranking 1st in your year, and getting 100 in your CoMC, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration exams. This is an achievement that hasn't been done in over 130 years!

Esmarelda March  
Department of Education  
Ministry of Magic

It was one of Harry's best kept secrets that since his second year he had studied all the theory on his classes during the summer holidays and practiced the practical side when he was alone once he was back at school. After what happened to Mr. Weasley just before Christmas, he had decided that next year he was going to let people know what he was capable of. The prophecy just strengthened his resolve in this regard it was time to give Volemort something to think about. He was no longer going to put on the naive little boy act it was time to start acting like the young man he now was.

'I need independence and freedom. I can't do anything while I am stuck here. I need training and it is obvious Dumbledore isn't going to do anything about it, so I need to find someway of doing it myself. First things first how to get out of here without the order noticing.' Harry thought to himself. With a sly grin he wrote a note to Fred and George (after all they did say to write if he needed anything) and tied it Hedwig's leg. "Hey girl could you take this to Fred and George and don't let anyone see you it's important. With any luck we will both be getting out of here soon." Hedwig hooted her approval and understanding before setting off with the letter. Just the hard part now talking with the Dursley's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George had just locked up their shop for the night and were fixing themselves some food when an owl started pecking at the window.

"Fred see who it's from will ya while I finish the food."

Walking in to the living room Fred said "It's probably only Mum reminding us about Ginny coming over tomor- BLOOMIN' HELL George it's Hedwig with a letter from Harry." Running in from the kitchen George asks "Well what dose it say? read it out"

After clearing his throat Fred starts to read.

Dear Gred and Forge

It is nice to know that who my true friends are at times like these. I can't believe what those two have done. As for their deal with Dumbledore well that's why I am writing to you. There is no way in Hell I'm going to stay with the Dursley's all summer, so I'm going to escape and for this I need your help. I know this maybe asking for a lot but if you wont do this for a friend do it for a second generation Marauder.

"WHAT?" shouted George. "What does he mean 'a second generation Marauder?'"

Fred read the next part of the letter silently, when he looked up he had a look of shock on his face.

"What is it Fred?"

"Prongs" whispered Fred

"What about Prongs?"

"He was Harry's dad. James Potter was Prongs"

"Bloody hell. What does the rest of the letter say?"

I know this is probably a shock to you but you see Prongs was my dad, Padfoot was Sirius, Moony is Remus Lupin and Wormtail the traitorous little rat is Peter Pettigrew. Back to my escape plan I need to know who is on guard duty and when next week and I also need 15 vials of Polyjuice Potion and a couple of your hairs, any money you spend on this will be returned as soon as I see you. If all goes well I will see you guys in a week or two.

Thanks

Harry

p.s Don't let Remus know that you know about who the Marauders are. He would figure out that I have been in contact and know something is up. Show this letter to Ginny when you next see her I don't want her left out of the loop. Thanks for the info Gin, you are a true friend.

"Well brother what do you think?" Fred asked once he had finished reading.

"This is going to be brilliant. Just think he is going to trick the entire Order we have got to be in on it. It would be a disservice to trouble makers everywhere if we didn't help."

"You're right. Tomorrow I'll go speak with our potions supplier, you can donate the hair."

"Okay Fred, as for the guard schedule I over heard Mum talking with Tonks, it will be Tonks and Dung on duty next week. Dung's got the day shift and Tonks the night shift."

"Great we can send everything off tomorrow afternoon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paused at the lounge door to collect his thoughts, 'Time to see if all my planning was worth it'. After straightening himself he walked through the lounge and into the kitchen where Petunia was making a cake. "Aunt Petunia could I talk to you a minute?"

"What do you want boy" Petunia hissed

"Well..how would you like to never see me again?"

"What does it matter how I feel about it. That Headmaster of yours says you have to stay here until your seventeenth birthday!"

"Yes I know what _He_ says, but I have an idea of how to get out of it."

"You do?" Petunia asked with fake politeness

"It wont be easy but yes I plan on getting emancipated which would mean Dumbledore could no longer force me to come here. Lets be honest with each other, I don't like being here. I'm not being ungrateful I just don't belong here and I know you don't want me here either."

Petunia looked at her nephew in shock "Harry". Harry couldn't help but stare at Petunia, she had never used his name while talking to him before instead she had always called him boy or freak.

"Harry" she said again to get his attention. "you have grown up. I thought you were just going to run away, in which case they would find you and just bring you back here but you have really thought this through haven't you?"

"Yes I have. I had to. I can't afford to mess this up if I do I wont get another chance."

"What happened to change you like this?"

"Do you really want to know? Because if you do I would have to tell you everything that has happened at Hogwarts and some of the resent history of the Wizarding world. Be warned most of it isn't pleasant."

"Yes I think I actually need to know" Petunia whispered

"Okay follow me and I tell you everything" Harry said while going into the lounge and sitting on the sofa. To his surprise Petunia sat right next to him.

When they were both comfortable he told her everything he knew. He started with what happened on the night his parents died. When he was finished with that he moved on to his first year and the Philosopher's stone, then to his second year and the Chamber of Secrets. While he was telling her about the Basilisk's fang in his arm and thinking he was going to die he heard his aunt gasp but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Next was his third year so he told her all about Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and the Dementors. When he got to his forth year he did pause knowing that telling her this would hurt, he hadn't told anyone about the whole year from his point of view before. Eventually he started to tell her what had happened that year. He cried as he told her about Cedric being murdered

but didn't stop, he finished the story of his forth year and went straight into what happened in his fifth year. Three hours after starting he was coming to the end of his life history.

"When Dumbledore got back from the Ministry he told me what Voldemort was after. It was a prophecy concerning me and him. Dumbledore showed me his memory of the prophecy, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, (as he said this he lifted his fringe to show his scar) but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _ Harry repeated before his anguish over came him and he started to cry.

Several minutes later when he stopped crying he realised Petunia was holding him. He wiped he tears and pulled away to see Petunia had also been crying. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he offered her a tissue.

His concern cut her up. 'How could I have been so wrong about him' she thought, then she received her answer from her own mind 'For the same reason you hated Lily, you were scared of what they are'. The truth hurt 'I lost my sister years before I should have and I have treated this poor brave, kind boy so badly just because I couldn't get over my own fear'.

"Aunt Petunia are you all right?" Harry asked again.

"No Harry I'm not but it's not your fault it's my own. I am so sorry. I lost what precious little time I had with my sister and treated you so terribly because I was scared. I was scared of the magic you possess. I was a fool. I should have know Lily would never of hurt me, and if I had taken the time to get to know you I would have known you wouldn't either. All I can say is I'm sorry for what my family and I have done to you and promise to help you anyway I can." with that said she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Harry choked out as he tried not to cry again.

"Do you still want to leave?" she asked not wanting to lose him after realising her mistake "After all Dumbledore did say this was the safest place for you"

Releasing himself from the hug he replied "It's not a case of wanting to leave anymore, I have to. I need to learn and train to be able to defeat Voldemort and I can't do that here. That is also another reason for me to get emancipated I need to be able to use my wand out of school but I can't until I am classified as an adult and without the emancipation that wont be until next year when I'm seventeen."

"What about Dumbledore wont he train you?"

"If he was going to he would of started this summer but instead he made a deal with my ex-best friends, who by the way blame me for the death of Sirius and there injuries. The deal is in return for keeping me away from them for the summer they will spy on me and tell Dumbledore about everything I'm doing. The worst part is they are staying in Sirius' house."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well you remember Ginny the girl I saved in my second year, Ron's sister?" receiving a nod he continued. "She over heard Ron and Hermione talking about it. She wrote telling me about it and that she and the Twins are there for me if I need anything."

"WHAT DOES THAT CONIVING OLD MAN THINK HE'S PLAYING AT" Petunia yelled

"Please be quite he has people watching the house. He says it's for my safety, but I think that's only a part of it. I am sure he doesn't want me going anywhere without him knowing. That's why it is going to be so hard getting away and keeping him from knowing about it until I have done everything I need to."

"So what is your plan for getting out of here?"

"I have got to get in touch with Dobby and talk to him about transport. The hardest part will be convincing them I haven't left. For that I will need your help but I don't think you will like the idea." Harry said uncertainly.

"I told you I would help you and I meant it. Plus it will annoy the Old Man." she said with a laugh.

Harry snorted, he really liked this new version of Petunia. "In that case you remember that potion I told you about the one I use to turn into the Slytherin, well the twins are getting some for me. What I hope you will do is take some so you look like me and for about 45 minutes everyday for a week is go outside so they can see you. By the end of the week I hope to have everything sorted."

"Oh that a Brilliant plan!" Petunia said in an excited rush.

"Yeah it all depends on Dobby now. If all goes to plan he can pop me out of here so no one will see me leave."

"Hopefully that wont be a problem."

Looking at the clock he saw Vernon was due back from work soon. "Well I better write that note to Dobby so I can send it off with Hedwig later."

"Yes and I have too cook supper. Anything special you want?" she asked as a way of apology.

Harry smiled at her "Can we have cottage pie?"

"Of course we can I will bring it up later after we have eaten down here. Don't worry I will keep it warm in the oven I just don't think Vernon would understand our new relationship."

"That's okay I don't mind if it makes life easier for you, after all you've still got to live here after I'm gone."

"Thank you for understanding Harry"

"No problem. See you later." Harry replied as he set off upstairs.

When he got upstairs he saw that Hedwig was back and sitting on top of her cage. "Hello girl, you have a nice flight?" he asked while stroking her. She hooted in reply and affectionately nibbled his finger. He gave her a couple of owl treats and sat down to write his letter to Dobby.

Dobby

I was wondering if you could do me favour and pop into see me tomorrow (Friday) afternoon I want to talk to you about something. Please don't let anyone know you are coming, it has to be a secret.

Harry Potter

p.s If Hedwig is tired after her journey would you bring her back with you if you can. Thanks.

Hedwig immediately hopped over to the desk when he had finished writing. "You sure you want to go now? I don't mind if you want a rest first." In reply she just stuck out her leg and hooted at him. He tied it to her leg and stroked her again. "Take it to Dobby at Hogwarts if your tired stay with him and he will bring you back." With a slight whisper of wings and she was gone.

Knowing he had a while until supper he decided to write a some short notes his new friends all of which were in the D.A last year, they were also the best there. He had picked them carefully they were all loyal, intelligent, good fighters, hard working (when given a reason) and enjoyed a good laugh. Looking at it like that they were a lot like himself. With all his letters written he lay down on his bed to relax.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Come in"

"Here's your dinner Harry"

"Smells good, thank you Aunt Petunia" he said with a smile.

"Please just call me Petunia when were alone"

"Okay. Ummm I was wondering if you could do me another favour? I need a new set of clothes for when I go to the bank. I want them to take me seriously and I don't think they will if I am wearing clothes three times bigger that I am. I will pay you for them I just need you to get them for me." he still felt nervous asking her to do something for him even if things were different between them now.

"Yes I can do that for you tomorrow and don't worry about paying me back. It's my fault you haven't got any decent clothes, it's something I will be happy to change." Petunia was smiling happily, if there was one thing she loved it was shopping.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now eat your dinner before it gets cold and I will see you tomorrow." and with that she left and shut his door.

After eating his dinner the day started to catch up with him, what with all the anguish of telling his aunt about his school life. Harry suddenly felt very tired his last though before sleep took him was 'It been one hell of a strange but eventful day.


End file.
